He is Myhero
by Hanashimi Hani
Summary: Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena tidak mampu melindungimu dan membelamu saat kau kesulitan, aku hanya bisa diam melihatmu terluka,dan terimakasih sudah menolongku,aku tidak melupakan budi baikmu.maaf jika saat itu aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih./Canon/Based on Naruto Shippuden 166/Mind to RnR?


Summary: Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena tidak mampu melindungimu dan membelamu saat kau kesulitan, aku hanya bisa diam melihatmu terluka,dan terimakasih sudah menolongku,aku tidak melupakan budi jika saat itu aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih./Canon/Based on Naruto Shippuden 166/Mind to RnR?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: Typo, Gaje, Etc

.

.

.

-Upacara pembukaan ninja akademi-

Saat itu semua murid akademi konoha sedang berkumpul dengan posisi berbaris untuk mengadakan upacara penerimaan ninja akademi yang baru.

Disana aku berdiri dengan mata mengedar, mencari sosok yang mungkin bisa ku temukan, akhirnya ku temukan sosok yang menjadi pelabuhanku, Naruto-kun. Seketika bibirku melengkung ke bawah, tersenyum. Aku begitu senang melihat dia baik-baik saja.

Disisi lain, tanpa dia sadari. Kuamati dia yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan jalannya upacara, sedang saat itu aku berada jauh dari posisi dia berdiri.

Aku masih ingat kejadian saat dia menyelamatkanku dari anak-anak berandal yang menyiksaku. Saat itu aku hampir putus asa. Ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya, tapi itu tidak mudah, banyak dinding yang menghalangiku untuk bertemu, aku terlalu lemah dan takut.

Kejadian itu, menjadikanmu special di mataku,kau bukanlah anak pembawa sial seperti pendapat kebanyakan orang, melainkan jalan pembawa cahaya yang selalu menuntunku untuk terus berjuang menjalani hidup yang kejam ini.

Kini hidupku memiliki tujuan, yaitu dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu tersenyum meski orang-orang mengejeknya, dirinya yang selalu ceria meski orang-orang mengacuhkannya. Sejak hari itu aku jadi lebih memperhatikannya, lebih dari siapa pun. Saat semua orang mengagumi Sasuke, aku tetap mengaguminya, bagiku dia adalah pahlawan, pahlawan yang keberadaannya masih tersembunyi yang suatu saat nanti akan mencuat menjadi pahlawan yang keberadaannya diakui.

_**Flashback on**_

Aku lari dari tempatku berlatih, aku lari setelah kalah bertarung dengan adikku, Hanabi. Saat itu ayah terlihat kecewa melihat kemampuanku yang lemah. Dengan rasa kecewa Ayah meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Aku merupakan anak yang di harapkan bisa meneruskan kejayaan klan hyuga, tapi pupus sudah setelah melihatku yang sepertinya tidak ada harapan.

Aku sedih dan menangis disana dengan wajah tertunduk, tanpa seorang pun menyadari, betapa sakitnya di acuhkan oleh Ayah yang menjadi panutanku.

"Hinata-sama" Ko' memanggiku dengan raut muka yang khawatir, karena aku lari menjauhinya setelah pertarungan selesai, rasa kecewaku terlalu dalam hingga tidak bisa terkendali, yang bisa kulakukan hanya berlari dan menangis. Aku berharapan ada kaa-san yang bisa menenangkan kegalauan hatiku, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin, kaa-san meninggal di usia muda saat umurku dan hanabi masih terbilang balita dan bayi.

Kakiku terus membawaku untuk menjauh dari tempat yang membuatku terluka, pandangan yang menjadi pondasi saat kita berjalan aku tojehkan, wajahku yang putih susu kini dihiasi cairan bening yang senantiasa keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku benar-benar begitu sakit, sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Aku memang anak yang tidak berguna.

Bruuk Tak terduga, aku menabrak 3 anak laki-laki yang tengah berjalan sambil mencicipi es cream, mereka terlihat marah karena aku menjatuhkan es creamnya. Segera Aku di seret ke suatu tempat yang di penuhi pepohonan dan semak belukar-taman belakang sekolah akademi, untuk di beri pelajaran atas tindakanku.

" Hei kau!" mereka mulai marah.

"M-maafkan aku!" aku menunduk untuk menyesali perbuatanku.

"Hei dia anak dari klan hyuga" anak laki-laki berbaju hijau dengan topi bersandar dikepalanya (bukan shikamaru), memperhatikanku secara teliti dan mulai sadar bahwa aku merupakan salah satu anak klan hyuuga dari mata lavender yang menjadi ciri khas klanku.

"Ya, dia memang mewarisi mata itu!" ucap anak berbaju orange.

"Sepertinya dia saudara Neji." Ucap anak berbadan gempul (bukan Choiji)

Mereka mulai menerka-nerka, membuatku ketakutan. Aku pun tertunduk dan diam tanpa kata. Dalam hati aku menangis, ingin rasanya bicara , tapi tak mungkin. bibirku terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"Ada kemungkinan dia juga sangat angkuh." Terka seorang dari mereka.

"Apa kau pikir lebih hebat dari kita karena klan dan kemampuanmu itu" ejek anak berbaju hijau. Kami-sama kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku, aku memang anak dari klan hyuuga yang tangguh tapi aku tidak seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan, bahkan Ayahku seperti tidak menginginkan keberadaanku ini.

"A-aku sama sekali tak seperti itu" aku memberanikan diri untuk berucap. Dengan rasa ketakutan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, aku berlari, tapi kenapa, aku memang terbukti lemah dan bukan kebanggaan ayah, mereka berhasil menahan pergerakanku dengan menjambak rambutku lalu menariknya kea rah mereka dengan kasarnya tanpa memperhitungkan keadanku yang masih bocah ini, aku pun mengaduh, kesakitan dan tertahan lagi.

"Hei kau!"

"Bahkan Kau berusaha kabur tanpa mengatakan maaf sekalipun. Dasar pecundang?" anak laki-laki berbadan gempul memarahiku.

"Jangan biarkan dia melarikan diri!" anak laki-laki berbaju orange (Not naruto) ikut mengompori.

Aku mulai terpojok, secara tiba-tiba anak laki-laki bertopi itu, segera memegang ubun-ubunku kasar lalu menekan kepalaku hingga aku tersungkur ke bawah, hingga lutut dan tanganku bersentuhan dengan lantai bumi, aku jatuh dengan posisi tersujud. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan sombong, anak laki-laki itu mulai memarahiku lagi sambil bersidekap.

"Hei, cepat katakan kalau kau menyesal !"

"Minta maaf yang benar!"

"Katakan kalau kau menyesal !"

Ya Kami-sama, apakah ini memang takdirku untuk di perlakukan seenaknya saja, kenapa harus aku yang mengalaminya ini terlalu sakit.

"Aku minta maaf" ucapku dengan posisi tersujud dengan mata yang sudah mendung.

"itu tidak cukup ! katakan dengan sunguh-sungguh! Lakukan dengan benar!" anak laki-laki berbadan gempul sekali lagi menekan kepalaku kasar. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena aku sadar kemampuanku untuk melawan tak seberapa di banding dengan mereka bertiga.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku" ucapku dengan tersendu-sendu, air bahpun segera menerjang deras dari sudut mataku, entah sudah sebanyak apa air mata yang keluar dari mataku karena aku terus saja menangis tanpa henti, sedang mereka terlihat senang melihat derita yang ku alami. Tertawalah sepuas hati jika itu bisa menentramkan hatimu.

"Hentikan itu."

Ku dengar suara lantang dari seseorang, kami semua segera menoleh, ku dapati sorot mata sapphire yang tegas dengan sikap yang tegas pula. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan kental. Apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu, aku belum tau.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tantang anak laki-laki berbaju hijau sambil mengecak pinggang.

"Berhenti menganggunya.!" Rupanya dia berniat aku mengenalnya, dia itu yang selalu duduk sendirian di ayunan dengan wajah tertunduk. Benar, dia orangnya.

"Hei, dia anak itu! anak yang selalu menyebabkan masalah . anak yang dibenci oleh semua orang " Anak laki-laki berbadan gempul menunjuknya, membuat mental dia menurun, dia terlihat murung dengan raut muka kesedihan.

"O, yah" tambah anak laki-laki berbaju orange.

"benar dia orangnya, anak sipembawa sial itu.!"

"jika kita terlalu dekat, bisa-bisa sebentar lagi kita terkena sial." Wajah dia menunduk, sadar bahwa dirinya hanya anak pembawa sial yang tidak jelas asal usulnya, bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau siapa ayah dan ibunya.

"bahkan ayah dan ibunya tidak jelas,dia memang benar-benar anak pembawa sial."

"Bahkan ayah dan ibunya sendiri tidak menginginkan dia."

Mental dia benar-benar turun, dan kini hatinya benar-benar hancur seperti di pukul palu berton-ton, dia mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya memang anak pembawa sial yang tidak di harapkan keberadaannya, bahkan ayah dan ibunya.

"Jadi dia 'anak itu', ya? haha" ejek anak laki-laki berbaju hijau dengan semangat. Seketika bahakan terdengar nyaring dan menggema, membuat mental dia yang semula turun menjadi naik.

"Aku bukan 'anak itu'! .Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Aku akan menjadi hokage suatu hari nanti. Ingat itu!" suara lantang terdengar dari mulutnya serta Raut muka yang berubah jadi ketegasan dengan sorot mata mantap.

"Hokage katamu." mereka menohok bersama dan "hahahaa" seketika tawa meledak dari mulut mereka.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Itu hanya omong kosong!"

"Dasar anak bodoh!"

"Tidak mungkin anak bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi seperti itu!"

Setelah mengejeknya, anak berbaju hijau segera melayangkan tinju ke wajah Naruto-kun, aku menohok,tega sekali anak itu. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja.

Kulihat Naruto-kun berdiri dari posisi semula, menyapu darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya lalu meludah kesamping, seolah mengatakan itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ingin melawan" tantang anak-anak berbaju hijau itu.

Dengan percaya diri, naruto-kun tersenyum.

"Jangan sampai kalian menyesal" setelah itu Naruto-kun menyiapkan segel tangan.

"Segel apa yang dia bentuk?" Anak tadi nampak ketakutan melihat Naruto-kun bersiap dengan segel tanganya.

"Bunshin No—" mereka semua menggaga, ketakutan.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"—jutsu !" Flopp asap tebal seketika menyelimuti perubahan Naruto. Ketika asap itu menghilang terlihatlah perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Hahaha, itu sangat mengelikan. Jangan buat kami tertawa" Tawa mereka seketika meledak melihat perubahan tidak sempurna jari jutsunya. Bunshin Naruto-kun nampak Letoi tak bertenaga dengan muka pucat seperti tidak makan berhari-hari.

Tak tahan terus diejek, Naruto-kun segera menghampiri si pengejek -si anak berbaju hijau- lalu menjatuhkannya dan memukulnya beberapa kali.

"Kudapatkan kau! Bagaimana rasanya?! Aku akan menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti! Akan kubuktikan kalian yang salah, dattebayo!"

"Dasar kau—"

"jangan anggap kami remeh"

2 anak lainnya segera membantu anak yang Naruto-kun tinju. Mereka menarik baju Naruto-kun kasar hingga tersungkur ke bawah. Setelah itu mereka beramai-ramai memukuli Naruto sampai babak belur.

Aku tak tega melihat Naruto-kun seperti itu, dalam hati aku ingin menolongmu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, aku malah akan merepotkannya. Ku tutup mata agar tak melihatnya, tapi suara pukulan tetap terdengar, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang laki-laki berlari, itu adalah Ko', pegawal pribadiku. Rupanya dia mencariku sejak tadi, saat aku keluar dari tempat pelatihan.

"Hinata-sama!" Ko' berteriak hingga membuat mereka bertiga kaget dan berlari menjauhi Naruto-kun yang telah terkapar tak berdaya dengan muka lebam.

"Uaa Lari!" seketika mereka lari seperti pencopet di kejar polisi.

"Hinata-Sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ko' segera menghampiriku dengan khawatir. Setelah melihatku yang ternyata baik-baik saja, ko' menoleh kea rah Naruto-kun yang terkapar, pingsan.

"Anak ini. Mari, nona Hinata" Ko' nampak terburu-buru dan terkesan tidak suka. Lalu ko' menarik tangganku untuk menjauh darinya.

"Tunggu, dia datang untuk menyelamatkanku." Aku mencegah ko' untuk pergi.

"Anda tidak perlu memperhatikannya. Mari kita pergi" Akhirnya ko' memaksaku untuk menjauh dari Naruto-kun yang tengah terkapar, pingsan, sendirian di hutan. Apa yang salah darinya sampai semua orang menjauhinya, padahal dia baik.

"T-tapi…" Aku masih berusaha memohon, tapi itu tidak dikabulkan. Ko' tetap menarikku menjauh dari Naruto-Kun. Aku sedih meninggalkannya terkapar sendirian di Hutan, tanpa seorangpun yang peduli. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja.

_**Flashback Off.**_

_Naruto-kun apa kau ingat? Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Hari yang telah mengubahku. _Hari dimana aku menemukan semangat untuk berjuang, berjuang untuk berpegang teguh pada jalan ninja yang kubuat. Kau selalu berjuang menggapai apa yang kau telah teguhkan, kau tak pernah menyerah mesti banyak orang yang meremehkanmu. Kau selalu berusaha menjadikan keberadaanmu di akui. Kau selalu mengatakan _aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku karena itulah jalan ninjaku _itulah yang menjadi peganganku, sekarang. Karena Naruto-kun aku menjadi percaya diri, dulu aku selalu menyerah sebelum berusaha. Tapi melihat semangatmu yang tinggi, itu membuat mataku terbuka._ Terimakasih naruto-kun. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, aku tidak akan menyerah. _Aku ingin seperti dirimu yang selalu berjuang._ Kau akan selalu menjadi panutanku, _Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

Sore itu, aku berdiri sendiri -tanpa ada Ko' yang selalu memaniku- di belakang tembok sekolah, menunggu kedatangan dia keluar dari kelas. Jujur saja aku sedikit gugup untuk menemuinya, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk bisa, aku ingin mengucapkan Terimakasih karena dia telah menolongku serta mengajukan permohonan maaf karena aku telah meninggalkan dia sendirian di hutan.

Kulihat sosok yang ku tunggu keluar dari gerbang sekolah sambil menautkan tangan di belakang kepala. Aku sedikit gugup. Kukumpulan keberanian dalam hatiku dan akhirnya aku bisa. tanpa basa basi segera Aku berlari menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Naru-"

Kruyukk

"Ya ampun, aku lapar. Kurasa aku akan pergi ke kedai ichiraku.!"

Belum sempat memanggil, dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, padahal aku berada dekat di sampingnya, yah mungkin karena aku orang asing yang bahkan dia belum tau siapa namaku, dia berpikir mana mungkin ada orang yang peduli padanya yang bahkan sangat di benci orang.

Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat mengamati sosoknya yang telah berlalu, Naruto-kun tidak sadar jika aku ada di dekatnya, meski sedikit kecewa karena aku tidak sempat mengutaran rasa terimakasihku. Tapi aku senang karena dia baik-baik selalu berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti aku bisa bersanding, berjalan bersama, berbincang bersama tanpa rasa malu dan gugup seperti saat ini, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Aku akan menunggu hari itu, meski saat ini aku hanya bisa mengamati sosoknya dari jauh, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu meski itu sedikit konyol karena hanya aku yang tau, _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena tidak mampu melindungimu dan membelamu saat kau kesulitan, aku hanya bisa diam melihatmu terluka, dan terimakasih sudah menolongku,aku tidak melupakan budi jika saat itu aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih, aku berjanji akan membalas budi baikmu itu._Tersenyum saat sosok itu menjauh, bahagia saat sosok itu bahagia. itu yang selalu ku lakukan, dan kini aku sedang melakukan itu.

.

.

Naruto-kun dapatkah kau percaya, bahwa Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan mengkhawatirkanku dan memperhatikanku meski tidak masuk akal karena aku bukan orang yang ada di daftar sahabatmu atau seseorang yang di kagumi, mungkin di daftar itu hanya ada nama sasuke dan sakura. Tapi aku percaya, bahwa itu akan terjadi, Kami-sama tidak akan membiarkanku untuk terus memendam perasaan ini. mungkin saat itu kau akan murka karena aku telah disakiti sampai sekarat, berkat itu kau akan bertemu ayahmu. Kau mulai mengerti artinya pengorbanan.

Naruto-kun jika saat ini ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku, perasaan yang selama ini ku pendam, apa kau akan membalas itu. aku akan setia menunggu jawabanmu sampai kapanpun. Karena aku adalah _orang yang mencintaimu. _

The End

Fiuhh akhirnya bisa dipublish juga setelah menjamur beberapa bulan di computer, pasalnya aku belum tau gimana cara mempublikasikan cerita ke fanficton, jadi aku belajar dulu seluk beluk .net dengan pengetahuan berbahasa inggris yang masih minim vocabulary hehe. meski di bilang gila dan nekat tapi pada akhirnya bisa juga yeeeee kemprok-kemprok.

Tadinya cerita ini mau Sara abisin di momen pas Hinata nyatain cinta, tapi kepanjangan ah, jadi nggak jadi deh.

Ok deh sudah cukup curcolnya, sekarang saya sangat berharap Review dari reader untuk menambah kesemangatan saya dalam menulis, ataupun bagi senpai-senpai yang mempunyai saran kedepannya, karena aku masih terbilang bocah di website ini, jadi belum tau betul aturan di sini. Hehe

Cukup sekian dari saya dan tunggu cerita saya berikutnya, jaa Minna, Sayonara (lambai-lambai tangan lalu kissbye ).


End file.
